Charon's Son
by P.S.A
Summary: What if Charon had a son, but sadly couldn't keep him since keeping a kid around ghosts in the underworld is kind of frowned upon by the other Gods? Well at least Hades is trying to help.   Sorry there's just not enough Charon stories.
1. Last Memories

_"You have to get rid of him, it's one thing to have one but it's another to keep it."_

_"He's just a child!"_

_"None the less your interfering with mortal affairs, by keeping him."_

_"I'm not going to give him back if he's going to be treated like every other child that goes through the system!"_

_"Be reasonable, even if you do keep him. How are you going to raise him in the underworld? Besides at this rate you're going to deny him the ability to live like any other demigod. So stop being selfish and think about the child if your that worried about it."_

_"…"_

_"Take him back to the mortal world, give him to the mortals and let them take care of him. When he turns of age you can claim him. "_

_"...Fine"_

It's a dark chilly night, there's not much going on as midnight is starting to come around. Baker St. is a calm place during the night, mainly for the fact that the police station isn't too busy since most families are fast asleep from a thanksgiving meal. While the air was crisp and the taste of distant snow lingered about, was the only reason that most people were off the street.

Most people.

There was at least one person out.

This shadow of a person is walking down the street , it's hard to tell but it was carrying something. As the sound of shoes hitting the side walk become louder and closer to police station, the street lights finally shine on him revealing a man in a dark suit with a winter coat and hat on that hid his face from view. In his arms, a child wrapped in a blanket was fast asleep. Walking up to the police building, the camera was focused on this odd sight. The man at the desk, bored and in wonder on who was going past their building controlled the camera with a click of a mouse. But instead of this man going past the building like many others, he got a confused look as he watched this covered man set the wrapped child on the step of their building.

"Hey!" he shouted as Lucas, the cop, jumped up from his chair and ran out from behind the desk he was stationed at. Calling for the others in the back, he didn't expect them to come so quickly and darted out the door. But as they crashed to a stop on their step of their precinct all that was left was a bundle on the ground. The adult seemed to have simply disappeared.

"Someone contact CPS," one officer said as he turned focus on the child size bundle and removed the blanket that was covering it's face. Opening it up he was allowed a view of a still sleeping boy with brown and white hair with light beige skin. "Johnson call the chief, it's the missing boy," he said as he shook the child lightly only to have it grunt and try to cover his face as he slept.

While it was a struggle to wake the child it wasn't long until the chief was in the office while the boy sat on a bench eating chicken nuggets and holding a bear. Dark hazel eyes watched the covered windows of the office as he ate silently. It was a relief to the officers that the child arrived unharmed, after all the child had been missing for a week after the murder of his mother. He was a bit dirty, as any boy would be at his age, though the dark dust that was on his face and clothes remained a mystery like the coin necklace that hung around a neck. But none the less the child was safe, the murder locked up and the CPS was on their way with hopes to learn where the child had been at for the past week and bring his kidnapper to justice.


	2. A boy called Philly came along

-6 Years later -

"Hurry up Ord before I leave you behind!" a tired looking man in a mechanic suit said as he was walking down the stairs of their apartment building to the street bellow them. "Come on, I'm gonna be late for work at this rate!" shouted the man who frowned as the young teen was rushing down the stairs of their apartment building to the street level.

Ord Hanrik, soul survivor of the brutal murder of Maria Hanrik by the hands of Jason Writes. After being found on the steps of the police station Ord's life had been different than most as he was moved house to house due to a irrational fear of ghosts. Or at least suffers from visual hallucinations. A few pills later and medical visits he had managed to wean himself away from the drugs and talk that he was sent through. But with the drugs gone and meetings that were mixed in with teasing and joking for having him see things. All Ord was left with was holding everything in as he walked with the living and the dead daily. On top of that was his school problems, ADHD with a slight Dyslexia.

But for now as he hurried into the car of his adoptive father, he had West End School which was able to help him and others with their learning problems. As for the ghosts he saw every day, there was a simple treatment that kept him calm. The gold coin that was made into a necklace. He didn't know where it came from or how it got there, but none the less it calmed him.

Rushing into the car and slamming the door closed and tossing his back pack onto his lap, Ord sighed and looked at his father who grunted and pulled away from the curve as he drove off into the city. With the radio turned up and traffic drowned out Ord looked out the window as his dark hazel eyes watched the outside world where unknown to many a few souls traveled.

In this foggy city of Maine, it was hard to think that there were so many ghosts, but yet they were at the street corners walking, going to work. Forever caught in a never ending loop of history. Driving past them and watching them every day Ord didn't doubt to question the fact if he was dead as well as every day repeated it's self.

Driving over the bridge and down the water front Ord's adoptive father stopped the car in front of a slightly busy school and waited for Ord to get out. "Okay I'll see you after school, don't take for ever getting out of class too I'll like to get home before dinner gets cold." he stated as Ord looked back at his father and nodded his head. Thin wisps of his white hair bounced with the head nod before he closed the door and backed away from the car to start heading up the steps of the school.

The old vine covered school building was small enough to take only a small part of the block though it catered to enough special need students to keep themselves in business. Once inside the school and passing up students of different grades and levels of help he walked to room 501 where his class was at. But as he passed up the school water fountain he failed to notice a new student who was busy drinking from it.

Sitting in class and fiddling with his coin as he waited for class to start, Ord kept flipping it and messing with it on it's string though he never released it from his neck. While he had lost his coin once or twice and had his coin stolen he had never had any real trouble cause of it other then the time that he fought someone for it after a bully had snatched it from him. None the less, Ord sat in the third row near the back of the class and within reach of the windows and plants that lined the wall. Dumping his bag on the ground and popping onto the seat he sighed and ran his hand over the once smooth table top. Instead of it being smooth like the other desks , his own was decorated with winding lines that connected at bits and end though they felt familiar they were something carved into the wood out of boredom. But today was different with the lines, they were resealed once again making him frown. Looking around Ord reached for his bag and pulled out a pen and started to carve the lines into the desk once again.

"Ord...Ord stop that now," Ord blinked as his hand was grabbed forcing him to put the pen down as the teacher looked at him worried. "Your going to have to pay for a new desk if you keep doing that now," she muttered as she forced him to put the pen down and got him to look up at her. "Now leave that desk alone and try to follow along." she said in a tired voice as she looked at him as well as the rest of the class . Taking a quick glance at the others who looked at him, Ord quickly noticed that class had started and that there was someone new in the room. As the teacher walked back to the front of the class tiredly and with book in hand she started to write on the board thus taking her attention off the students and mainly Ord who was looking at the new class mate confused.

There was something odd about this boy, maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't paying attention when he came into the classroom or the fact that there was just something off. Resting his head on his desk Ord's eyes went from watching the teacher to watching this new person. Rusty brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes wasn't enough to set him out from the other's but when it came time for group work Ord frowned when he noticed that some of his classmates were already talking to him about plans for the weekend and even as far as birthdays and what not.

As class dragged on throughout the day and even through lunch Ord made sure to keep an eye on this 'Philly' who apparently had been there for already a year. Watching him carefully, Ord made sure to look away every time that this boy looked over at him. For some reason or another he did not enjoy having him in his class and looking so out of place. But the watching went back and forth between these two until the last hour of school which was dedicated to homework and studying.

"Hey, your Ord right?"

Ord looked up confused at the new voice and looked up at a nervous looking Philly who was giving a weak smile as he moved a seat closer to him. But seeing who it was he frowned and nodded his head not liking this person too much as things with him were just too odd.

"Yeah," he muttered frowning and watching him closely as he wasn't sure what was going to happen. But Philly only smiled and held out a hand to shake, yet Ord simply refused it and looked at him.

"Ahh, I thought for a second there I got it wrong. Anyways nice necklace you have there mind if I see it?" he asked as Ord looked slowly down at his necklace and bit his lip lightly as he seemed to question the request. But instead of removing it for the other to get a better look at it he simply lifted it up and looked at the other as he waited for Philly to be done looking.

Yet Philly started to notice just how stand off the other was coming off as he gave a small smile before sitting back down. "Okay," was just all he could say before Ord hid his coin in his shirt. Looking off to the side the new boy had to think of a way to get the other to trust him but before he could ask anything to get the other to talk he was questioned.

"Who are you and why does everyone know you if this is your first time here?" he asked as he looked at him confused but yet wanting to know.

Philly smirked and chuckled a bit as he looked at Ord and nodded his head. "I will tell you that later my dear friend. But for now mind telling me about you?" he asked making Ord frown as he went to ball up his hands not too sure on what to do. But the slow movement of his hands drew Philly's attention to his carved desk making him cock his head confused at the sight of it and wondered why the other would carve specific lines into it over what appeared to be months. "There's nothing to worry about, your normal." he said with a smile making Ord even more confused.

"What?" he asked only to look quickly off to the side confused seemingly looking out to the middle of nowhere before a ping of sadness seemed to come over him. He had felt this odd feeling before, it dried his mouth and made his stomach heavy, but yet he couldn't place it.

Meanwhile Philly watched Ord, mainly his eyes which seemed to be searching for something in the distance though there was a solid wall blocking his view.

"Hey focus back over here," he said lightly as he tapped Ord's shoulder lightly snapping him from his thoughts and back to reality. "Class is almost over we'll talk after everyone leaves okay?" Philly said gaining a small nod from Ord who went to wipe his face as he could of sworn that he felt a tear there.

With only a few seconds to spare before the bell rung the classroom was quick to empty and soon left both Philly and Ord inside alone.

"Ord my friend I want you to come with me," Philly said with a smile as he leaned on the desk. "Were going to go to a camp where you can be yourself and not have to worry about anything okay?" Philly said with such an trusting voice as Ord looked at him wondering what to pick.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked as he looked at him confused only to have Philly smile some more.

"Cause you're the child of a god, a demigod. If you come with me we can get your powers figured out and find your godly parent. Most of all -" Philly said only to notice that Ord was once again looking at something. But the way his eyes focused on it, it was nearby. "Defiantly we can figure out what your doing…." he grumbled


	3. Attack of the Fury

Since it was asked Ord is 13 years old.  
>He can be a bit stubborn though...<p>

* * *

><p>Philly was grunting as he tried to lift the boy out of his desk, Ord on the other hand was holding onto it tightly as he didn't want to leave it.<p>

"No I said let go," he shouted as Philly tried to pull him out of his seat and desk.

"You agreed on coming with, now come on!" Philly grunted as he pulled harder on the other boy.

"I didn't agree to anything so let me go!" Ord shouted back as he struggled to keep from being pulled out. "Besides how do I not know your not insane ?" he shouted back only to have Philly pause. Something was off, pushing Ord down on his desk he looked around nervous. "Okay now get off of me," Ord growled only to have Philly push him down some more and tell him to be quiet.

"Just hush something isn't right, someone should of come in and stopped us by now." Philly said as he looked at the door and slowly rose up from Ord's back. "Stay there," he muttered as he stood up and went to the door slowly though Ord slowly sat up in his seat and looked at the other confused as he went to lift up his bag just incase. At first he thought the other was messing with him but he didn't expect this to happen.

Philly inched closer to the door as he could hear something outside of it but as for what it was he had no idea. But as his dark eyes searched the empty hallways he jumped a bit when he noticed that a janitor came out from the work closet and started to go about his business. Giving a sigh Philly shoke his head. "Well it's odd but it seems that were okay," he said as he started to head back to Ord. "Okay now will you come with me and stop acting like a kid?" Philly asked as he looked at Ord who started to take a few steps back.

"He's not going with you," a new voice said deeply from behind Philly. The janitor who appeared like any other janitor tossed down the mop it had and went to shove Philly down as it removed it's cover. In it's place a Fury was standing unfurling it's wings and hissing at the pair.

The searcher paled as he knew that he had no kind of weapon more or less a way to defend them. "Ord run!" he shouted as he found himself being flung back onto the desks.

"Where?" Ord shouted as he looked at the creature that hissed loudly and glared at him after flinging the other boy away. Having the orange eyes glaring at him, Ord dropped his bag and darted to the other side of the room when frightening woman charged at him. Jumping over a fallen chair, Od was about to climb over the teachers' desk only to have his shirt grabbed and to find himself lifted up into the air. "Help!" he shouted only to have Philly charge and jump at the fury that held him.

"Let go of him!" Philly shouted as he went to tackle the other as the classroom was starting to become a mess. Yet while the fury still clung to him, Ord spotted the yard stick that was hung on the wall behind the desk and while the ride with the fury was rough, he managed to focus enough to yank the stick off the nail. Looking at the creature that had him Ord shouted and went to smack the creature upside the head.

SNAP! The yard stick was now in two and he was released. Being dropped on the teacher's' chair he shouted in pain and managed to move under the wooden desk as he could hear Philly being tossed back once again.

"Oh godling come out come out where ever you are," she crackled as she looked under the desk only to spot Ord pulling himself out from between the gap that the desk had. Panting and with his eyes wide open he shouted when his leg was grabbed and pulled on only to have Philly lift and throw a desk at the fury knocking it off the desk and trapping the beast under it.

While it was only going to be a matter of time before Ord was to be attacked again, Philly grabbed the boy and pulled him out of the class room while there was clipping and clopping here and there as he ran down the halls in a rush. "Ord do you know of any safe places?" he asked as he looked back at the stunned boy he was dragging along only to get a feverish head shake.

"No, I don't what was that thing?" he shouted as his necklace slid out of his shirt and was bouncing around on the leather cord that it was on.

"A fury, but for now keep running!" Philly said as he got them onto the street had them run right past traffic and out into the crowds. "Okay we should be a bit safer here, but we need to get to camp fast. " he said as he looked around before darting to a empty truck and pulled Ord in as he opened the door. "Hurry up and get in, this is too strange," he muttered as he leaned down to start rewiring the truck. Hearing the door slam close Ord sat up and looked out the car for the fury only to not find her. With a roar of an engine coming to life, Ord soon noticed that they were speeding away from the school just in time for him to see his adoptive father pulling up for him to be picked up.

"Dad?" he muttered as he remained silent and looked out the back window as Philly's driving soon had them long gone out of sight.


	4. Acceptance

Ord looked out the window of the truck with a bored look on his face. He had fallen asleep at some point and had woken up to seeing that they were exiting another counties' limit by the time it was late and the sun was starting to set. Groaning in a bit of pain but also in need for a good stretch, Ord's dark eyes looked around before looking over at Philly confused. "Where are we?" he asked as he noticed that there were more and more pine trees surrounding the road than before.

"Were getting close to our camp, but we still have a ways to go." Philly said as Ord looked at him not sure if he had even stopped the truck. "How are you doing?" he asked as Ord shrugged some and looked around.

"I guess fine," he muttered as he leaned on the window and looked out. But as he watched the side of the road he noticed that it was much different from the roads and streets back in the city. "Theres no ghosts out here," he muttered as he looked at the tree line with a smile.

Yet Philly looked over at him confused and made a small face before he smiled slowly. "What about ghosts?" he asked as he looked at Ord shortly while Ord glanced at him with a small sigh.

"Ghosts, I can see them. But out here I haven't seen one yet. Usually when I go to school I see about five or six of them." he said in a tired voice though he wasn't even focusing on what was going on around them.

Philly gave a small smile, he knew for sure that this boy was from the underworld though he wondered if he would be anything like the past Nico. "Well I guess if your able to see ghosts that narrows down your parent choices." he said with a small smile as he looked at Ord who blinked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well there is Hades the God of the Dead, last I've heard he had only two kids. But they left camp a long time ago, though I think that one may have passed away. There's Charon, the ferry man, but as much as I know of he's never had a child. Then there's Thanatos and no one knows if he has a child either. But that's from just the fact that we don't have cabins for those two and Hades has been empty for a good while." Philly said as he looked up ahead and slowly started to notice that they were slowing down. "Ahh heck no don't do this to us," he groaned as Ord sat up a bit more worried only to find that their truck slowly went from driving to coasting on the side of the road before coming to a stop. "Curses we're barely even half way there." he groaned as he stepped out of the car and went to check the truck over before he motioned for Ord to follow.

"Come on we're going to have to hoof it until we get to another car or something." Philly added as Ord took his time to stretch and even move about to finally start walking. Philly sighed as he started to walk he noticed something odd. When he had just met Ord, he could of sworn that his eyes were brighter but now they seemed darker than before and made him look different. But the satyr said nothing, shaking his head as he thought that it could just be his eyes changing with the amount of sun presented since it was clouded.

"So just how far are we going to be walking?" Ord asked as he spotted a stick on the side of the road and lifted it up and started to mess with it though he was starting to look around more and more.

"Well it was suppose to be a seven hour drive to camp but we only got three hours in so I have no idea now. But I guess we can pass the time with some small talk." Philly said as he cracked his neck a few times. "So tell me about your self. " Philly said with a hopeful smile though Ord shrugged.

"I guess so." Ord sighed as he looked out into the trees as he wondered if there was any animals out in it. Though while Philly couldn't see it, Ord was nervous about talking and as he opened his mouth just in nick time a blue bird dart past him making him smile and head after it leaving Philly to chase after him.

"Ord get back here!" he shouted as he ran down the road only to find Ord darting off the road and into the tall grass that lined a field that he been cleared.

"Why?" he shouted as he turned back around and chuckled "I like it out here!" he laughed as he ran after the bird only to stop as he soon got too tired. But his rest was enough for him to push back that wall of the unknown and clear himself up before Philly caught him.

"I swear you act more like a child than anything else." Philly complained while he dragged Ord back to the road. None the less though Ord allowed himself to be dragged back to the road and back on the path to the camp. While Ord ran off a few times more as it got darker, he mainly chased after deer and other small creatures that he had never seen in person before. But as long as he remained in sight of Philly he wasn't chased too much as he took in the sights of the forest.

Though as night fully came around and they had just made a small camp off the road and Philly made sure to keep an ear out for any monsters that this demigod might bring in. But after a while Ord had found himself faced with the same question once again. "You can trust me, besides other campers have probably been in that same boat as well. " Philly sighed as he gave a comforting look to Ord who looked off to the side and bit his lip. It wasn't long though that Ord was messing with his necklace and gave a long sigh.

"I'm an orphan, apparently my mother was murdered in front of me by some crazy guy." he sighed as he leaned against the tree and hugged himself. "I apparently went missing for a week before I woke up outside a police station and was placed in child protective services until the case was held." Philly remained silent but held back a comment as he listened "After that I lived with two different families the first one gave me up after a year and the second one after two. I spent some time in the orphanage and then my family adopted me. I don't remember what my mother looks like, or what her name was more or less what happened. I don't know where I went or who took me!" Ord's voice started to raise as he was growing frustrated with the unknown. But he felt like he had to vent and get all of this out of him.

Philly swallowed as he listened to the boy vent and said nothing as he soon started to shout and throw a fit at what was going on now. While it wasn't the saddest story he had ever heard he figured that this almost silent boy had to break eventually and figured if he was going to that it was better when he didn't know about his powers. But in the back of his mind he simply swallowed and hoped that the boy didn't get into his powers cause then there would be no hope left for him after that. ( Ahh the flaw of not thinking this plan through~) None the less Philly kept an eye on Ord only to notice that he had gone silent and was resting his head on his knees.

"Ord?" Philly asked as he stood up and went to shuffle over to the other. "You okay?" Shuffling a bit he managed to sit next to the boy who was messing once again with his necklace.

"I guess," he muttered with a heavy sigh though his throat was dry and his eyes stung a bit.

Philly had to stretch his neck to get a better look at what the other was doing but smiled lightly. "Seems that you like that coin a lot," he stated as Ord nodded his head silently.

"It keeps me calm," he muttered as Philly nodded his head.

"Is that why you didn't take it off?" he asked only to get a shrug. "A shrug really whats that suppose to mean?"

Ord huffed but lifted his head to look at the other "A bit," he muttered before looking at Philly his eyes a bit lighter now then they were before. "Actually I kind of remember people talking or fighting and then this one voice. It told me not to remove it no matter what," Philly nodded his head at the small comment and smiled lightly. "I thought it was a dream since it sounded childish so I never told anyone." he sighed as he wondered what 'Together on the Styx' was to mean. But instead of bringing it up he simply went to go and lean back on the tree behind him. "I guess you can tell me about this camp that I'm apparently heading to." he asked as he looked at Philly.

"Ahh I was wondering when I was going to be able to tell you about it,"


	5. Falling and Finding

It was a bit past midnight as Ord was curled up against the tree asleep while Philly was in the habit of cat naps as he kept guard. While the fire between them died out slowly, a slight smile could be seen on Ord's face as he was content with dreams about what Camp Half Blood was to look like and be like. He had never gone to camp before, but none the less he was a bit excited about going now that he felt better from his venting.

But as they both slept, a fury spotted them and this time attacking without warning. Being tugged on Ord shouted out as he found himself being pulled this way and that. His shouts quickly woke Pilly who lifted a branch that he had been eating and tossed it at the fury scared.

"Why do you want him?" he shouted as he tried to knock Ord out of the creature's grip though Ord winced and found himself getting hit.

"Hit the thing not me!" he shouted only to notice that he was being lifted higher and higher and soon he was left looking down at the ground far bellow while Philly shouted from bellow. "Help me!" he shouted only to be tossed around in the grip of the fury. Looking up at this female looking creature he shouted and soon went to kick at this thing not wanting to be held by it. Struggling with all his might, Ord started to scream as he watched the creature turn to dusk and left him to fall. He had failed to see what had hit the creature but now he knew he was in danger.

Screaming as the ground and trees got closer, Ord had a few tears drip from his eyes as he shut them and tried to focus on something nice. He had heard ghost came back when they were unhappy, perhaps if he was to be happy he would see his father. Shutting his eyes and trying to remember about the camp that he had created he soon focused on the strawberry fields that he wanted to see and run about in. He knew he was going to die when he was to hit the ground, but he could of sworn he could smell those strawberries when he felt himself hit the ground lightly. Giving a small groan he quickly passed out without looking around.

While Philly was left alone in the woods miles from camp, the lone satyr sighed and shook his head as he wasn't even able to find the boy's body in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later<strong>

Across the country and with Muzak music playing lightly in the background of a cool steel and black room. Charon was going through the ever growing list of the dead, recording each persons name and cause of death before attempting to get a payment out of them.

With a number of souls of both young and old either sitting on the leather sofas or hanging around the plants, where a few of the younger children were at playing with a leaf as they knew not. Things were calm as always and Charon had just called the next person up in line to approach his podium and look up at him as he worked on the large dusty book.

"Name?" he asked as he looked down at his book with a black and silver signature pen.

"Uhh I think it's Gary, yeah Gary ...Gary Livestone" a somewhat confused soul said as he seemed to wobble back and forth as he stood in front of Charon. By his state of dress, extra baggy pants and with a white sleeveless shirt, Charon had a idea on how this one died though he would still have to ask.

"Cause of death?" he asked in a bored tone as the man before him giggled some and smirked a bit.

"Um, either my drunkenness or the bees," the man laughed though Charon was just wishing that the mortals would just stop being so stupid and quite jumping off of things to their death or what ever the main cause of death was now a days. Groaning internally Charon simply wrote both down and looked at the man from behind his shades.

"Do you have payment?" he asked with a bored tone as he hoped that this one did so he could be out of his hands and hair before he was to get annoying.

"Yahh, this coin has to be good right?" the man asked as he pulled up a golden coin that was strung onto a necklace from his pocket. Placing it on the podium, Charon was about to dismiss it as trash when he noticed something different about it. A sinking feeling pooled into his gut and quickly the calm and gathered man in the white Italian suit jumped at the soul to grab and lift him up.

"Where did you get this from!" he shouted seemingly breaking the calmness and the serenity of the lobby. While the poor soul shook his head and lifted his arms, Charon lifted the soul up and snarled at him. " Tell me where you got it from or I'll have you placed in Tartarus !" he shouted as he glared at him over his shades, his dark eyes seemingly burning holes into the other.

"I found it in the woods, before I found the bees I swear!" the frightened soul shouted back as he raised his arms up in defense. "It was just on the ground in the middle of the woods." the man said shaking, though Charon huffed and dropped him and took up the coin. Turning on the back of his heel he focused on Hades Palace . "Hey dude is the coin good?" the man asked as he looked out from behind the podium.

"Does it look like it?" Charon snapped as he glared at the man and stepped into the shadow allowing it to fade away as he went through.

Sure the trip was tiring but landing at Hade's Palace Charon wasted no time to push open the doors and call for Hades.

"HADES!" He shouted having a feeling that the God had something to do with this .

Yet the Lord of the Underworld simply groaned as one of his workers seemed to have caught on to his attempts. "I'm in here Charon," he muttered as looked up from his own papers as he sat at his throne. "I hope this is about a pay raise." he muttered as he looked at the arch way where the minor god came in through.

Charon wasted no time in lifting his son's necklace and took off his glasses as he looked at the other god. "What is going on up there?" he asked as he tried to restrain his anger as he looked up at his boss.

Yet Hades groaned as he rubbed his temples and tried to think of a way to go about this plan.

"Charon calm down, I know it looks bad but I have every underling looking for him. " Hades said only to get glared at by Charon still. Giving a sigh as well he looked at the other and pushed his work aside. "I set Alecto out awhile ago to go and collect him now that he's more than of age to know who you are. But it seems that he's apparently managed to escape her and set off with some other kid. None the less I well tell you that he's managed to use Shadow travel to escape her for the second time. As for where he took off to, is the current problem. " he said as he looked at Charon who seemed stunned at the fact that his one and only son was in fact already 13 years old. "You have my permission to leave to search for him, but don't take too long I can't have you be the cause of holding up the souls." Charon was stunned at the news but nodded his head. " Might I suggest checking the Camp first, theres a high chance he's already there, since he was being escorted."

Charon seemed to lose his anger and nodded his head as he bowed before turned to leave the hall.


End file.
